A CatBoy By Any Other Name
by Bane Candy
Summary: With his clothes destroyed and a blizzard in the Soul Society, Kira has to rely on the generosity of Matsumodo for extra clothes. However, he just might regret this when Gin sees his new look. Gin/Kira, Crack fic


Well, this is my first Izuru/Gin fic, written for a friend and left on my computer for who knows how long... I'm a bit out of practice writing Bleach fics and this fic is OLD, so I tried to edit it the best I can. Either way, this is just ment to be pure humerous pronz. IE- a crack fic. If it doesn't make sense... like I said, OLD story and out of practice. Blame my friend for telling me everything is alright. (She like it though...)

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was not the kind of person to get angry easily. He may have been easy to manipulate at times (even if he would never admit it), but he almost never got angry. Now, however, was the time for him to get angry.

When Kira thought about it on the way to Gin's quarters, it had all really started out a few hours ago. Old man Yamato had started to notice that Kira was looking more tired than usual, and correctly summed it up to Gin not doing his share of work and Kira taking it on himself, like always. Therefore, Yamato ordered that Kira take a short break, about a week at least. Kira knew better than to question him, lest he be forced to be supervised under the care of Captain Uohana.

Unfortunately, that wasn't that bad part. As it turned out, Kenpachi was on one of his rampages (wasn't he always?) and managed to not only destroy Captain Hitsugaya's office, but also Kira's own sleeping quarters. His closet to be exact, filled with all of his freshly cleaned uniforms save the one he was wearing at the time.

Let's just say those clothes had seen better days. Since Kira was without clothing until the new shipment, which according to Matsumodo wasn't for another week, he was now on his way to… "borrow" some clothing from other officers.

Preferably very warm ones, because after Hitsugaya had discovered his newly remodeled office, he had taken it upon himself to make Kenpachi as miserable as he could by creating a small blizzard. Which meant everyone in the Soul Society was miserable and cold. Very cold.

Matsumodo has lent him a some clothing that she has stockpiled in her own closet (why she had men's clothing he will never know, nor did he WANT to know). He didn't really remember what she gave him aside from the new boots and the coat he was currently wearing. What ever was in the bag she lent was anyone's guess, after throwing his new ensamble on with lightning speed he threw him out the door without more than a giggle.

Well, all in all the trip home was pretty peaceful. If you didn't count the stares from the men and giggles from the women he walked by. Kira wasn't positive, but he was sure it had something to do with him. Maybe he should have said no the furry coat after all.

"Taicho, I hope you finished that paper work beca-"

Kira would have finished his sentence but it was somewhat hard to do so when he was practically assaulted by all of Gin's paperwork. Luckily, the he was able to side step it in time and close the door before any escaped. Apparently, his office has also received Kenpachi's wrath.

"Gin Taicho, are you in here?" Kira yelled into the open space behind the mountain of paper.

"Ah, Izuru! I'm in here!" Gin's voice echoed through the spacious area, but it was obvious where he would be. Just where Kira would be- in the bedroom with a portable heater and all the blankets he could get his hands on.

"Taicho, you really should get to work eventually. I can't keep doing your job- why are you covering your face with your scarf?"

Gin coughed and let out something that sounded like a giggle, and that kind of freaked Kira out. "Um *snort*, no reason!"

Gin snorted and moved his scarf higher up on his face, red spreading over his face like a blaze of wild fire from the effort of holding back his laughter.

Kira asked as he moved to kneel in front of his Captain. He pressed a hand to Gin's forehead and sighed. "You're warm, that's not good…" Kira pulled on the scarf covering Gin's face to reveal that his usual smile was even wider than normal and his nose had recently stopped bleeding. "Are you sure you're alright, Taicho?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly 'alright' Izuru."

Kira jumped when a sharp slap landed clean on his ass unexpectedly, causing him to fall face first into Gin's lap. "Taicho!? What are you doing?"

Gin pulled Kira's face closer to his. "What do you expect when you are wearing that sort of get up in front of me, hm?"

Now Kira was confused. The only things new he was wearing were his boots and coat, and he couldn't see Gin being turned on by them any time soon. Then he happened to look in the mirror. And what he saw almost made his heart stop.

"C-c-ca!" "My, Izuru! I had no idea you had a thing for cat ears! And a with a tail no less."

Kira knew something strange was going on during the way back. That weirdo must have put these on him with out him realizing it.

"I-I-I- I walked the whole way here like this.." Kira gasped out as he pointed to his reflection in horror. "The whole way, and everybody saw it!" He was shaking violently by now, holding his face in his hands, eyes closed tightly as Gin chuckled.

"But they make you look so cute!"

Gin ran his hands over Kira's and removed them from his face. He kissed the blond man's forehead tenderly as he chuckled to himself. Kira opened his eyes slightly to look his at his Captain, bewildered that he would be so tender with… well, anyone he supposed.

Gin smoothed Kira's hair down and moved the cat ears around between his fingers. He smirked and Kira became just slightly suspicious of him when a strange warmth spread over the whole of his body.

"Taisho, what are you doing?" Kira whispered softly as Gin's smile widened impossibly. He understood why when the man ran a finger nonchalantly over one of the cat ears.

Kira gasped loudly at the new and strange sensation. Somehow Gin had figured out a way to use his reishi to mould the cat ears, and apparently the tail as well because Kira could now feel it swishing lightly behind him, to his own body and give them feeling. Why the man used his intelligence and time for stuff like this and not to do his work Kira would never figure out.

Then again, once Gin ran his tongue across the inside of one of the new ears, he was pretty sure what was going on through his Captain's mind.

Gin gently pushed Kira onto his back and crawled over the smaller man. "You really shouldn't worry so much Izuru. You look so much cuter when you just let it all go."

Kira was sure that Gin had a good idea of what not being worried meant. But then again, this was supposed to be his week off. And he did have a crush on the man (and he was sure the man knew it). So what was a timid blond to do other than simply let go and allow the moment to progress?

Kira relaxed into Gin's touches as he ran rough but warm and careful hands over his sides slowly, working his way up to caress his chest through layers of cloth. Slender fingers rubbed over Kira's collarbone before moving further north to massage the furry new appendages in slow circles.

Gin pecked Kira's lips as he gasped at the unfamiliar feeling. It wasn't unpleasant, on the contrary. However, it was new and confusing so Kira didn't know exactly what to think of it.

It felt like Gin was rubbing his normal ears, except the sensation was increased by the sensitivity and the fur. Kira couldn't help but moan softly under his breath.

Moving up across the blond's body, Gin straddled his waist and Kira could feel his warm breath over his cat ears and it made him shudder. He wasn't prepared when Gin took one into his mouth and rolled it around with his teeth, not hard, but strong enough to emit a gasp and moan at the pleasant feeling.

"You've become quite vocal, haven't ya Izuru?" Gin pulled back and pulled Kira toward him until he was sitting in his lap, legs on either side of the silver haired man. "I like that. It suits ya."

Kira stared at Gin open mouthed in shock at what he said. He was unable to respond when Gin reached around and wrapped a hand around his tail. The touch was soft, but Kira could feel every move, every twitch of Gin's fingers through the smooth fur as he rubbed up and down, almost as if the tail was his member.

Even as he stroked the lieutenant's tail, Gin's smile never faltered throughout the movements. He thrust his hips up to grind with Kira's own, earning a satisfying groan.

"That sounds so good, Izuru. Ya keep doing that, ya hear?" Gin said as he continued the movements in slow, calculated, and rhythmic paces.

Kira's arms clung helplessly to Gin's shoulders for support while his body responded truthfully. His hips thrust back against Gin's, his tail wrapped around the man's wrist limply, and louder noises escaped from his mouth with each movement. It was the first time he had truly let himself be swept away by the heat of the moment.

A swift movement caught Kira off guard when Gin suddenly pulled the tail in front of him and stuck the tip into his mouth. It had to be the single most erotic thing that he had ever seen in his entire life.

Gin's soft tongue rolled out of his mouth, teasing both Kira's tail and his resolve. Not that he had much left to begin with. He swore he could feel Gin's smug smile around the appendage in his mouth.

The smirk grew wider when Gin let go of with a wet pop and Kira shuddered at the loss of feeling. With one swift motion, Gin picked up Kira and threw him on to the bed nonchalantly before climbing in next to him.

"Just thought you'd like to be somewhere a bit more comfortable. It's not easy to have sex on the hard floor, even if you look so cute." "TAICHO!" Kira's face turned a deep crimson at the word alone, and it was obvious that Gin was enjoying his torment.

"Why so red? It's true, but you're much cuter on your back." The blush deepened when Gin slid his hands under his top and pulled it off over his head. Next to go were his boots and pants, removed just as quick and with as much grace as he would expect from his Captain.

While Gin sat back to admire the lieutenant, Kira couldn't help but feel that it was unfair that he was naked while his Captain wasn't. However, those thoughts were soon thrown out the proverbial window when Gin took his new tail into his mouth once again.

Kira watched Gin suck on the tail as he slowly removed his clothing with one hand until not only was he as naked as the day be was born, but Kira's tail was thoroughly coated in saliva.

Kira shivered worriedly when the Captain's smile changed into an evil smirk while he glanced at his tail.

"Um… Taicho? What are you thinking?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, kitten."

Kira gulped at the use of this new nickname and was unprepared when a slick finger traced the outline of his ass and pushed in. The intrusion was strange, but Kira knew that if he tensed it would not be pleasant. So, Kira willed himself to relax around the finger, allowing it to delve in further into him until it brushed against something that made him see white at the feeling.

A groan escaped from Gin as he curled his finger inside of the blond. "Yeah, that's good. You're so tight and sound so good. Don't know why I didn't do this before."

Gin removed his finger and Kira whimpered at the loss. His soft noises were rewarded when Gin bent over and licked the tip of his cock softly. When Gin took his tail and brushed it against his entrance and then shoved it in, Kira couldn't help but close his eyes and respond vocally.

Not only did he feel himself being filled, but he also had the sensation of the walls squeezing on him. The fur added an extra sensation that Kira couldn't describe, no matter how much he tried to think of something.

The tail twitched and moved in him, brushing against the same spot over and over again, bringing him closer to the edge as he willed it to move in and out slowly. He could feel each hair rubbing up against him and was close to losing it when Gin grabbed the tail and pulled it out of Kira, growling possessively.

"Fuck! I'm losin' it just watchin' ya. Gotta' have ya now."

Gin crawled over his lieutenant and kissed him hard, tongue delving in and claiming it's territory. "You're mine, and I won't anyone else have ya, Izuru."

Kira shivered and groaned as Gin lined his dick, which was obviously thinker than the tail, with his ass and pushed in with one hard but calculated thrust.

The pain he was expecting was there, but it diminished with each thrush and kiss and touch from Gin. The pleasure built and he called his Captain's name over and over until he came over their chests and felt Gin come inside of him, his hot liquids filling him.

************************************************************************

"Matsumodo, I don't think that sending Kira to Gin's with those ears and tail was a good idea. What if your plan backfired?"

Said woman laughed heartily. The day was bright and sunny and a heat wave had set in after Hitsugaya decided to let up his temper tantrum in the middle of the night.

"Oh, I think it worked out perfectly, Shuueii. After all, they both needed to get laid."

And almost as if planned, Gin came running into the courtyard in front of them, grabbing the large boobed woman y the shoulders.

"Tell me, have you seen Izuru around?"

"…No… I don't think so…"

"Good! Because I don't think-" "THERE YOU ARE!"

Gin stiffened and turned around to come face to face with a very angry looking Kira.

"Gotta run!" "You get back here!"

Shuueii and Matsumodo watched as a scared Gin was chased by a cat-boy Kira around in circles in the large courtyard. "Well, that's not something you see everyday…"

"I said I was sorry Izuru!"

"I don't care! Get your ass back to your room and do your fucking paper work! Then you can figure out how to get rid of these ears and the tail!"

"But you look so sexy with them~!"

"Gin, I'm going to KILL YOU!"

And so, Kira learned the wonders of being angry… let's just hope he doesn't catch Gin…


End file.
